Temari's Christmas Surprise
by Jess-a-ma-jig
Summary: The Sand Siblings have gone to Konoha for Christmas, but what does Shikamaru get Temari for Christmas. ShikaXTema One-shot.


**Temari's Christmas Surprise**

The cool wind blew outside as snow fell from the sky. The blonde haired woman of Suna sat inside directly in front of the fireplace. She was clad in a large, warm jacket, black leggings, and a red version of her pre-shippuden dress along with her ugg boots. Temari and her brothers had decided they wanted to experience a white Christmas. Instead of renting a room at an inn, Shikamaru had asked if they wanted to stay with him and his family for the holiday. Said Sand Siblings had agreed and were staying at his home. The pineapple headed shinobe of the leaf snuck up behind his girlfriend quietly and knelt next to her. She looked at him and he smirked at her behaviour to the cold. He was only in a simple jacket and pants. He pulled out some reindeer antlers that had bells on them and put them on Temari's head. As her body shook with the cold, the bells rang a tune. It amused Shikamaru to no end to see her like that.

"Wanna go outside?" Shikamaru asked her. She gawked at him then looked out the window at the snow then quickly shook her head no. He smirked at her unwillingness. She didn't like the look he was giving her. He sat down next to her and put an arm around her. She was cold to the touch even though she should have been warm, it was worrying but Shikamaru ignored it, she was just fine. Yoshino dropped a blanket on their heads as she walked past. They took the blanket and wrapped it around themselves. They sat there for a moment before Shikamaru remembered what he was there to do. He took the blanket off and stood up. Shikamaru extended his hand to Temari.

"Come on, I wanna show you something," he insisted. She hesitantly took his hand and he helped her off the floor. He led her to the front door and took her other large jacket off the coat-rack and hung it over her shoulders. He opened the door and she stopped in her tracks. The brisk night air of winter started to enter the house.

"Shikamaru, close the damned door, I can feel the cold from here!" Yoshino yelled. He groaned at his mum. Before closing the door, he grabbed Temari's arm and pulled her outside. She was shocked. Shikamaru put his arm around her waist and took her on a stroll to a park.

When they finally reached their destination, Shikamaru sat down on the snow covered ground. However, Temari wasn't so keen to sit on the ground. Shikamaru grabbed her hand and rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Come on, sitting won't make you any more or less cold," Shikamaru pleaded. Temari sat down next to Shikamaru but right as she did, he had lain down. Shikamaru stared at the sky. His distraction caused Temari to lie down as well. When she saw what had his attention, she was mesmerized. The sky was covered in bright, shining stars and the moon was full also. Shikamaru diverted his attention to the blonde next to him. To him she was picture perfect, even with her hair down and in lots of layers of clothing, she looked amazing. Temari could tell Shikamaru was watching her. She turned her attention to him. He rolled onto his side and smirked at her. Temari followed with a smirk of her own. They leaned in together and kissed for a moment. Temari's lips were ice cold. They pulled away and Shikamaru rolled back onto his back for a moment then stood up. He extended his hand to Temari which she took and stood up.

"We should get home, mum will be worried if we stay out too much longer," he convinced her. Temari nodded her head.

"g-g-good," Temari stuttered from the cold which made Shikamaru smirk.

When they got back to the Nara residence, Temari went straight to bed, it was 11pm on Christmas Eve after all. Shikamaru followed her. She had lain down first then Shikamaru got in the bed with her. She snuggled up to his chest for warmth. He held her in place as he kissed her forehead. She smiled but he didn't know, he was already asleep.

Temari and Shikamaru were shaken awake by none other than Temari's younger brother, Kankurō.

"tema! Tema! Tema! Tema! Tema! Tema!" Kankurō repeated. Temari reached out and grabbed his neck with her eyes still closed. She opened her eyes and glared at her brother.

"What do you want? And what time is it?" she growled and loosened her grip so he could talk. He took the opportunity to remove her hand and jump up and down.

"SANTA CAME! SANTA CAME! SANTA CAME!" the man-child yelled. Temari was shocked then she smiled.

"Really, Kanky?" Temari questioned as Kankurō nodded his head vigorously. "That's great! You go sit in the lounge room and I'll just get changed then I will be right out to go see what Santa brought, ok?" Kankurō nodded his head and ran out to the lounge room. Temari groaned the second he was out of the room. Laughter came from next to her that she wasn't expecting. She looked over at Shikamaru and he gave her a look that said 'really? Just really?' She sighed.

"Kankurō doesn't know that Santa doesn't really exist, that's why last night there were cookies and a carrot on the counter. Every year in Suna, Gaara and I have to make it seem like Santa had come, I even fill all our stockings and put presents under the tree that are signed by 'Santa'. Last night Gaara did everything since he understood that I would want to spend time with you," Temari explained. Shikamaru shook his head.

"Why don't you just tell him? He's a grown man," Shikamaru suggested. Temari shook her head with a smile on her face.

"No, he may be a grown man but inside, he's still a child, I don't want to ruin Christmas for him and Gaara doesn't want to either. And if you tell him I will never forgive you," Temari warned. Shikamaru just nodded he felt no need to go into it any further. Temari got dressed quickly so that Kankurō wouldn't barge into their room to make sure she hadn't fallen back to sleep. Temari left Shikamaru's room and entered the lounge room where she found Kankurō sitting on the floor staring intently at the Christmas tree. She sat next to him. She was shaking because the fireplace wasn't started and it was just as cold as the day before.

"W-w-we should wait for everyone to be up," Temari tried to convince Kankurō. He nodded. In a matter of seconds, Gaara was on Kankuro's other side. Temari left the two brothers to go get her boyfriend to join them. After a few groans from him, Shikamaru and Temari entered the lounge room. Soon enough, Yoshino had force Shikaku to get up and the present opening commenced. Kankurō insisted that we do the Christmas stockings then opened the presents from Santa and after that we could open the presents from each other. By 11:00 pm all the presents were open. Kankurō took all his presents went into a corner and started to open them, Gaara just left his presents and went to the roof but Temari and Shikamaru moved their presents out of the way then Shikamaru and Temari went on a walk. They were just walking around the village, taking presents to their friends. Once that was done, they started heading back home, only Shikamaru took them on a detour through a park. They were in the middle of the park near a frozen water fountain when Temari realized.

"H-h-hey, you didn't get me a present," Temari noted. Shikamaru smirked.

"You finally noticed did you?" He asked her. She gave him the best anger look she could muster in the cold. Then something she wasn't expecting happened. In the middle of the empty park, Shikamaru got down on one knee in front Temari, pulled out a velvet box and opened it to reveal the ring with the purple diamond on it. Temari stood there in shock.

"Temari of the desert, we've been together for a long time and I can't picture my future with out you being there. So, will you marry me?" He asked a blush present on his face. Temari smirked at him.

"This seems very staged. You've rehearsed a lot, haven't you?" Temari teased him.

"Just yes or no?" He pleaded. She smiled at him.

"Well, yes of course!" Temari beamed and hugged him as he stood.

"Thank you," he whispered and hugged her back. They pulled away and Shikamaru slid the ring on Temari's finger.

"Perfect fit," she noted. Shikamaru shrugged.

"Kankurō told me your ring size and dad helped me with what to say, I did everything else," he explained. Temari smiled.

"I'm so proud of you," Temari admitted, "this is the best Christmas present ever."

**CHRISTMAS EXTRA**

When Temari and Shikamaru got home, they showed everyone the ring.

"You know what this means don't you?" Kankurō asked Shikamaru. Shikamaru shrugged.

"You've gotta come to Suna for Christmas next year," Kankurō answered.

* * *

**Jess:** Finished! Hope you guys liked it. I was trying to have it done by Christmas Eve but look how that ended.

**Tema:** Yeah, not well.

**Jess:** SHUT UP TEMARI! Anyway, I was thinking that at each holiday I could write a Naruto holiday fanfic, most likely it will be a specific pairing each time, so please PM me the pairing you want New Years to be or you can review it either works.

**Shika:** Just so you guys know she may not actually listen to what you put and still do ShikaTema since it's her favourite pairing.

**Tema:** Jess wouldn't do that… She would write the ShikaTema and the other pairing.

**Jess:** You guys do know that I'm still here, right?

**Shika:** …

**Tema:** …

**Jess:** _*sigh*_ REVIEW, FAVOURITE, FOLLOW_ (not much point in following since this is a one-shot)_


End file.
